The Talk
by KitKat-Pyrophobia
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is quite horrified to find out that, for his seventeenth birthday, his father wants to give him "The Talk". Scorpius is not the only one that gets a surprise from it, however... Scorpius/Al oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. At all.

**A****/N:** Warning: Draco and Scorpius have the talk. So yes, there are mentions of sex. Nothing graphic, though.

Happy Friday :3

So, this actually began as a Rose/Scorpius some time ago (like, since before I even began writing _Lycanthropy_), but I never did anything with it. And I was looking over it the other day, and I thought that I could do something much more creative than my original idea. :3

Hope you enjoy the awkwardness of it all!

* * *

Scorpius knew that it wasn't fair not to have told his father yet. Al had already, as hard as it was for the Potter to accept the fact in the first place… still, it only took him six months into it to tell his parents, his siblings, his entire _gigantic _family.

The only person Scorpius had to tell was his dad, since his mother already knew due to a coincidence of her being within earshot when Al's father was telling his co-worker about his son. As casually slipped into conversation it was, Astoria had asked Scorpius for confirmation. Once he told her the entire truth, she'd promised not to tell Draco, that she would let him do the honors when he felt ready.

His mother held up her end of the deal. Sometimes Scorpius thought his life would he a bit easier if she didn't.

It was difficult enough as it was to feel the way he did towards the boy he'd thought of as a best friend (and nothing more) for so long.

One hormone-fueled game of Truth or Dare in the Slytherin common room in Fifth Year had changed that past mindset.

The two had been together as a couple since the uncharacteristically tense day and confusing, embarrassing conversation afterward. They'd been perfectly happy together (despite the odd looks and whispers) everything about the relationship feeling so _right _despite the circumstances, for the entire two years following, save for the frustrating, awkward times they spent at Malfoy Manor or with his father present at all (his mother had more than enthusiastically encouraged them to be as open as they pleased the first time they were with her).

Though the two weren't huge fans of public displays of affection, and the Potter family always joked that no one would know they were a couple, or homosexual at all, unless they asked (or one of them got hit on, in which the other's possessiveness caused by jealous rage would clear things up without fail), it was still nice for them to have the option. And Scorpius knew that even though Albus never said anything, the black-haired boy wasn't comfortable with keeping their relationship a secret from the one adult Scorpius was closest to: Draco Malfoy.

Due to an unfortunate (in Scorpius's eyes) turn of events involving a Potter family vacation to France, the boys hadn't been able to spend any time together the entire winter break of their Seventh Year.

However, because of Scorpius's seventeenth birthday, Al was coming to his home to spend the day (and night) with him. Needless to say, Scorpius was feeling more nervous than ever to have the smaller boy at his house. The guilt of them remaining a kept-away secret was weighing quite heavily on Scorpius, and he felt a high pressure to tell his father the situation before Al arrived.

He just wasn't sure how his father would take the news that there would be no platinum-haired grandchildren in his future…

Sighing and running a hand through carelessly pushed-back fair hair, he headed downstairs from his bedroom to get a late breakfast.

Once in the spacious kitchen, House Elves waiting to comply with his every whim, he realized that the bundle of nerves in his stomach wasn't leaving room for much food, so he opted for nothing but a cup of coffee.

Turning the corner by the dining room, planning to go to his room and tidy up a bit (and check his reflection, of course, to make sure the casual attire he'd decided to wear was up to his usual standard), his father sitting at the table caught his eye. Legs feeling numb, Scorpius cautiously walked into the room and pulled out a chair right across from his father in the dead center of the long table.

Draco glanced up from his _Daily Prophet_ and nodded to acknowledge his son's presence. Scorpius nodded back just as off-handedly, and raised the mug of hot liquid to his lips.

"Son, I think it's about time we had 'The Talk'."

Scorpius sprayed his coffee all over the deep green tablecloth in front of him. Cheeks heating from duo-layered embarrassment, he pulled his wand from his pocket and wordlessly cleaned his mess. Trying to remain as ever-nonchalant as possible while his stomach was steadily twisting, he brought the drink to his mouth again and asked, "Which talk?"

"The one about… well, sex." Draco scratched the back of his neck.

Awkwardness was creeping into his very bones. "Dad, it's okay, really… I know the, er, mechanics of things already."

"No," Draco said sternly.

Scorpius's heart fell and he swallowed a sip of the warm coffee with difficulty.

"You're seventeen years old now, and we need to talk about this, man-to-man."

The younger man nodded, though terrified of what his father was possibly going to say.

"Now, Scorpius, I can begin by saying that I know how you're feeling at this stage in life." Draco's objective tone was betrayed by the slight pink tint on his cheeks.

_No, Dad, you really don't,_ Scorpius thought somewhat bitterly, thinking back to the isolation and alienation he felt back in Fourth Year when he realized that he was staring at Albus and not his cousin Rose, who he'd been sure would end up his girlfriend at the time… his father couldn't really understand that.

"I'm sure you've noticed the, ah… _changes _girls have gone through by now,"

_Yeah, and ignored them to pay attention to guys… _He smirked in spite of the situation.

"And even though I know you're aware of the… basics by now, I still need to discuss some of the finer points with you." The newspaper now lay forgotten by Draco's own cup of coffee.

Scorpius felt quite ready to melt into his seat.

"At seventeen, you're now of age, and sex is now a very real possibility for you, should you get a girlfriend in the near future."

The younger man felt the corners of his mouth rise sadly at his father's obliviousness.

"That being said, I'm going to say, as your authority figure, that you need to be _in a relationship _with someone before having sex." Draco looked at Scorpius straight in the eye, making him feel fidgety. "Do not give into any pressure from girls."

He nodded, though mortified.

"Out of respect for your body and hers, also make sure you're _both _ready for it to happen."

Ironically enough, Scorpius and Al had that conversation just before the term ended, and they'd decided that after two years, they were more than ready.

"Without a relationship, the… positive aspects will not be meaningful, and in turn, it will not be as… pleasing."

"Dad…" He groaned, feeling his face heat about ten degrees from the end of that statement alone.

Draco went on. "You've been briefed on Contraceptive Charms, I'm sure?"

Scorpius gave another somewhat-horrified nod, remembering how the lesson on those wasn't _half _as awkward as the conversation he was in…

"Good. You should be putting those into use every time." Draco suddenly averted his eyes. "And, er… Silencing Spells."

Scorpius groaned again out of pure horror, looking into the dark depths of the liquid in front of him in a weak attempt to distract himself, red staining the tops of aristocratic cheekbones.

"Son, I cannot stress how important it is to practice safe sex. Even as advanced as Healers are, there are some illnesses that are transmitted by sex that are incurable." Seriousness shone in his eyes.

The younger man held back a scoff. He was quite sure that he wasn't going to get anything from virginal little Al, the boy who was even more pure than himself, having had no dating experience past a peck on the lips before him.

"That goes for, ahem, oral sex as well."

Scorpius fought a cheeky smirk. _A bit late for that, Dad…_

"And aside from just illnesses, there is of course the issue of pregnancy."

Scorpius felt a sudden jolt of nerves. He knew that he wouldn't get another perfectly set-up opportunity to tell his father… "Dad, no, you don't have to worry about that," His voice was a bit shaky.

"I'm afraid I do. With girls and sex, there is always the possibility." Draco countered firmly.

"No, really," He paused, biting his lip as his entire body went momentarily numb, "I don't like girls."

"Well, maybe not now, but time will go on and you and your hormones will mature, thus—"

"Dad." He cut him off.

Draco looked taken aback. Scorpius never interrupted him…

"I don't… like girls." Scorpius wasn't sure why it was harder to say it the second time around. His fists clenched now in his lap, and he looked anywhere but his dad's face as he awaited a reaction.

"Are you saying you like… boys?" Draco's brow furrowed in what seemed, thankfully, more like confusion than anger as comprehension dawned.

Shakily, the younger Malfoy nodded. He decided quickly that he might as well lay it all out while he had the chance. "Just… just one right now, actually."

"You're… in a relationship?"

He nodded, not looking up.

"With whom?"

Scorpius swallowed all of his fear. "Al,"

Draco's face was stoic, unreadable. "How long have you two…?"

"Two years." He couldn't help but smile as he recalled how their feelings had only gotten stronger over time, "And a few months, I suppose."

"Well. This is a… surprise."

Misplaced shame settled over Scorpius. He felt… heavy. His father still haven't said whether he approved or not…

"I… you…" There was a tense pause, and then a slight smile appeared on Draco's face. "This explains a few things, I suppose."

Though the smile was encouraging, Scorpius was still unsettled. "Dad… you're—are you… do—do you approve of me? Of us?" He asked, hardly able to keep his voice from breaking.

"Scorpius, if you want the honest truth, I—" Draco was suddenly cut short by a crack of Apparation.

"Albus Potter as arrived, sir," A House-Elf squeaked from the doorway.

His father nodded. "Why don't you get the door, son?"

Scorpius stood, his heart falling. His father never answered him…

Though anxiety was squeezing his stomach and his muscles more tightly than ever, answering the door and looking down into the smiling face of the man he irrevocably loved overshadowed the sensations for a second.

"Happy birthday," Al said, baring a thousand-_lumos _grin, his hands in his pockets.

Scorpius's mouth curved up. Usually, any negative emotions he had would melt in the presence of Al, but his father leaving his hanging really just amplified them tenfold.

Al's brows knitted together. "What's wrong?"

Unable to force any words up his throat, Scorpius pulled Al into a tight embrace right there in the open doorway.

"Scorpius?"

"I just told my dad." He said flatly.

Al gasped softly. "Told him what?"

"About me. About us."

The smaller boy stiffened, his fists clenching in the back of Scorpius's shirt. "How?"

Scorpius chuckled. "He was giving me 'The Talk', and he tried to tell me about pregnancy. So, I told him he didn't have to worry about that."

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing. You arrived just in time to interrupt him."

Al backed away. "I'm sorry!" He said, guilt splayed across his still-boyish face.

Scorpius smiled and dipped his head to kiss his boyfriend; soft and chaste as the contact was, it relieved much of Scorpius's tension.

"Let's go finish the conversation, then." Al said, reassuringly grasping his hand.

The blond refused to let go of it the entire journey to the dining room.

They stopped abruptly in the doorway of the room, almost running into Draco, who was walking towards it.

The older blond stumbled backward and cleared his throat. His eyes, identical to Scorpius's, moved from his son to the slight boy standing behind him. "Hello, Albus," He smiled, eyes not reaching their laced fingers.

"Hello Mister Malfoy," Al greeted.

Scorpius looked at his dad eye-to-eye. "You were saying, Dad?" He asked, a new bout of courage filling his heart.

"Oh, right." Draco stood a bit straighter. "If you want the truth, then I can't say that I wouldn't rather you be with someone other than Al." He said crisply.

Scorpius's heart fell, his eyes going straight to the ground. Disappointment shattered his heart.

"But, if you recall, I said the same thing when you were in First Year, telling me he was your best friend."

Confused, Scorpius looked up to see his father smiling.

"Er, change everything I said about girls to boys, forget the bit about pregnancy, and be sure to remember what I said about infidelity." Draco's face turned pink. "And Silencing Spells,"

Scorpius reddened, but a grin broke across his face as he realized his father's unsaid implications. "Are you saying…?"

"Son, if you're going to be in a homosexual relationship with Al Potter, then so be it. If you're happy, and you remember the talk we had earlier, then I'm content with your decisions."

The younger Malfoy felt as though a ten ton weight was lifted from his shoulders. Squeezing Al's hand tighter, he said, "Thank you," in a genuinely relieved voice.

His dad nodded cordially. "Happy birthday, son."

Scorpius could do nothing but grin and nod as he left the dining room, suddenly feeling lighter than air itself, with his love to head to his bedroom for the best day (and night) of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: **I happen to find it very ironic that I wrote out a "talk" when I've never actually been given one… XD My parents just sort of assume that I know it all by now (turning 16 in September :3), and haven't bothered to go over anything… oh well :D

Man, I'm getting pretty consistent with the whole "Write an entire oneshot in one sitting" thing… :3

Right, well, PLEASE_PLEASE__**PLEASE REVIEW**__!_ Even if it's a single word, or a novel. I will cherish them all :D And if you liked it, why not add it to your _**Favorite Stories**_? Just a suggestion :3

Till next time!

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


End file.
